Hide & Seek
by ChasingValdez
Summary: Leo and my o/c Sawyer oneshot! Might make a sequel...


"Uh, Leo? Is everything ok?"

I gulped and looked down at the curly-haired daughter of Zeus in front of me. Sawyer gazed up at me in concern, her eyes the colour of

drizzling rain were wide and her pink lips were slightly parted.

We were playing hide-and-seek with a big amount of campers, using the entire camp grounds as our game territory. Being good friends,

Sawyer and I had teamed up and she'd lead me to a small supply closet in the combat arena. I had to admit, it was a pretty kick-ass hiding

spot; no one would ever find us since we'd barely found it ourselves. The only issue was that there was barely enough room for the brooms

and shields, let alone her and I. So, we were squeezed tightly together, chest to chest. Even though I wasn't the tallest guy around, Sawyer

was seriously short and the top of her head only reached my chin.

Being squished together wasn't the only problem: I really liked Sawyer. She was pretty like a daughter of Aphrodite and laughed all of my

jokes. So, naturally, the closeness of our bodies wasn't helping with my teenage boy hormones one bit.

I took a shaky breath. "I'm fine, are you alright?"

Her expression changed quickly from concerned to cheerful. "Oh, I'm fine!" She smiled. "I was just wondering if you felt squished or not."

_Yes. _"Nah, I'm good." I lied, keeping it cool.

"Well, then, do you mind I scooch a little closer? This mop is dripping on me and who knows what kind of liquid this is." Sawyer spoke, looking

up at me through her long lashes.

_Yes, I _do _mind. _"Nope, scooch all you want."

She shuffled her tiny body closer to mine (if that was even possible at this point) and giggled quietly. "I feel like we're two penguins huddling

together to keep warm."

I chuckled. "Quack, quack."

"Leo, that's a duck, not a penguin."

We laughed together loudly, my eyes squinting shut and our bodies shaking against each other.

Sawyer's soft hand covered my mouth and my eyes opened and my laughter ceased. She brought a finger to her lips with her other hand. "We

have to keep quiet or else we'll get caught."

I nodded, my stomach doing flips over her intoxicating scent. She smelled like fresh Spring rain that caused flowers to bloom mixed with the

scent of the flowers themselves.

Her hand moved from my mouth to the curls that rested on the top of my forehead. Her action made my heart beat fast.

"Your hair is so soft." She murmured softly. "And it's curly just like mine. Maybe even curlier."

I placed my hand over hers. "Careful, or else you'll get caught." I glanced at the celestial bronze ring on her middle finger that transformed into

her sword Kataopos (it meant 'curly' in ancient Greek) whenever she clenched her fist.

Sawyer breathed a laugh, the smell of peppermint entering my nose, making wonder if her lips would taste like peppermint. "D'you think

Kataopos is jealous?"

I grinned. "When you have hair like this, who isn't jealous? You would know." I brushed one of her chocolate brown ringlets behind her ear.

Her sweet smile turned into a small frown, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Something's scratching my ankle."

In the blink of an eye, Sawyer had spun around and bent over. Her bum was directly against my..._package_. Her shirt fell, exposing her cream

coloured back and spine, as well as the small dimples above the pink lace of her underwear that had become visible. Blood rushed up to my

cheeks and down below to my...well, you know.

There were a lot of nice things about Sawyer. She had pretty eyes, a cute smile, freckles that scattered along her nose and just under her

eyes, but my favourite thing about her had to be her butt. Hey, it's not my fault I'm the type of guy who loves a girl with a nice booty, right?

And Sawyer's was _dynamite_.

_Think of dead puppies, Valdez, _I told myself. And I did. It seemed to be working until Sawyer shifted her bottom and groaned loudly.

I leaned back against the shelves behind me to distance myself from her, but it was no use. I felt myself getting hard and I knew once she

noticed I would become dead demigod meat. I looked up at the ceiling and sent a silent prayer to Zeus. _Look man, I'm trying as hard as I can _

_here, so pretty please with a cherry on top don't strike me with lightning or anything._

Sawyer stood back up and turned to toward me again, our faces back to being inches apart. Sweat was beading on my forehead and my

pants were becoming tighter and more uncomfortable. It was seriously miraculous that I hadn't burst into flames from head to toe yet.

She licked her lips subconsciously and I almost melted from the dirty thoughts and images that popped into my mind. "Some pointy rake was

sticking out from the shelf and scratched my ankle. but it's all good now."

I nodded, unable to speak or even look at her any longer. Now, there was zero space between us; she was right against me. If either of us

shifted even slightly, she would feel _it _immediately.

I was desperately trying to think of other things, nasty and gross things, but my mind kept showing me the image of her wearing only the pink

lace panties I'd seen and reminded me of the fact that there were only a few layers of clothing between them and me.

I _had _to get out of here. If she found out about this, she would never speak to me again! Or she would tell everyone and I would never be

able to leave my cabin ever again. Or worse, she would take a picture and it would go viral. _Shit, shit, shit, _I chanted to myself.

"Sawyer," I said, my voice was hushed and husky, "I've gotta get out of here." I kept my eyes on the ceiling, knowing that any moment now a

bolt of lightning was going to come down and strike me.

Before she could speak I tried carefully but quickly to slip past her and out the door, but before I could she stepped in front of me and blocked

my path. "Leo, wait- What the..."

As soon as she'd said something, I felt her arm brush over the bulge in my jeans. I bit down on my lip hard, probably drawing blood, but it kept

me from making any noise.

"Leo, I think a hammer from your tool belt is poking me or something." She said.

I saw her arm move and I knew what would happen. I yelled, trying to stop her. "No, Sawyer! Wait, don't-" My words were cut short when her

hand grabbed me through my pants and I let out a loud moan.

Her stormy eyes went wide and she let go immediately. I turned my head to the side and let it hang, my hair falling and covering my eyes so I

couldn't see her face. _Well, shit, _I thought to myself.

I'd messed up a few relationships in my time, Khione had turned out to be a crazy-ass psycho, Hazel had confused me for her dead boyfriend,

and I didn't even want to remember what had happened with Calypso. But I really liked Sawyer, and I had been trying so hard not to mess

things up as soon as I'd known how I felt about her. And now our friendship was ruined.

"Leo." I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the yelling and all the names I was going to be called. "It's ok." she said calmly.

My head shot up and my eyes met hers. "Ok? _Ok?_ Did you strike yourself with lightning one too many times, Sawyer? Because this is far from

ok." I exclaimed. Why wasn't she yelling? Why wasn't she calling me every mean name imaginable?

She let out a small laugh. "These things happen, Leo. And I guess it's kind of flattering." She shrugged, although her cheeks were very red.

My eyes widened. "Flattering?"

The brunette shrugged again and nodded. "Now, try to think of something else. Dead puppies?" She suggested.

I shook my head. "Tried that already."

"Worms?"

"Not gross enough."

"An old lady in a bikini?"

I shuttered. "Now that's just wrong."

"I could turn around?" She offered, and before I could respond, she spun around and faced the shelves filled with cleaning supplies.

This was not helping. In fact, it was the opposite of helpful. Sawyer's ass was, yet again, pressed directly against my hard-on. I looked down

between the two of us, gulping for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. I couldn't help that some seriously R-rated thoughts were

forming in my mind. My breathing came out in fast huffs as images of what I wanted to do with this girl floated around in my head.

Sawyer turned to face me again, her eyes looking everywhere but at me. "That didn't help." She stated with coloured cheeks.

Out of either embarrassment or arousal (or maybe even both), my ear became engulfed in small flames that I quickly patted out. "We should

probably just get out of here."

Sawyer nodded her head and gave me an apologetic smile. Gods I was lucky to have a friend like her. She hadn't treated me like a perverted

freak like any other girl would've. This place actually would've been a good place to finally let her know how I felt and maybe I would've even

gotten to kiss her, but this situation was pretty strange and embarrassing.

I stuck out my left arm and grasped the door's cold, metal handle. I twisted my wrist, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Shit." I muttered.

Sawyer's eyes locked on mine. "We're locked in?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

I nodded grimly. I wasn't just locked in a closet with the girl of my dreams while both of us were fully aware of my boner, I was _stuck _in a

closet with the girl of my dreams while both of us were fully aware of my boner.

"Shit." I muttered again.


End file.
